Task Force Omega
"Fortitudinis, Pertinacia, Et Spes" "Courage, Determination, and Hope" - Omega's Motto After the founding of Task Force Omikron, IceBite realized the importance to form his own independent task force with some of his elite soldiers and allies. History Creation IceBite originally created Task Force Omega in 2101, as a means to act outside of the Coalition's 'bureaucratic' authority. As such, Omega is not held back by the Coalition's procedures for doing things. While independent from the Coalition, Task Force Omega was also given contacts in the Coalition Council, mainly to allow them to remain up to date in recent events, and to keep them supplied. Several times, however, the rest of the council has tried to put in protocols to put the Task Force directly under Coalition Control. Fortunately, the 'Contacts' were able to use pre-established Coalition guidelines and regulations to overturn such attempts. Equipment Weapons Armor Each member has their own set of armor, but they also have a set of default Task Force Omega Armor. Here are the armors/combat suits used by Team Omega Members: *May Vera's MJOLNIR Armor *Tory Lund's Deployable Armor *Lillian York's 'Scrap-Metal' Armor *Alban Pahlke's Ranger Combat Suit *XR-45c Advanced Commando Power Armor Vehicles Directly associating with 4 Coalition Factions, Task Force Omega has access to a LOT of Coalition Vehicles, including: *Each Members' own vehicles *Hellcat Squadran **Medusa Gunships **M1A7H Multi-Duty Attack Tanks **J701 Arachnid Mechs **HF-35 Hellcat Fighters *GDI **Orca Gunships **Mammoth Tanks **Juggernaut Artillery Walkers **Firehawk Fighters *Dalmascan **Zeromus Combat Airships **Shemhazai Battle Crawlers **Famfrit Assault Walkers **Zodiac Interceptors *Neledia Alliance **Reaper Gunships **Harima Battle Tanks **Torvosaurus Assault Armors **SW-99 Saber-Wing Fighters Starships The Flagship of Task Force Omega is the CDS Harbinger of Justice, a Phantom Legion-Supplied Starship. Contingency Orders *Order 1 - Allied Task Force betrayed. Attempt to shelter betrayed Task Force and either aprehend or eliminate the traitor. *Order 2 - Coalition member has gone rogue. Investigate defection and act accordingly. **Order 2 Update - 'Rogue' Coalition Member framed as rogue. Uncover true culprit and clear framed Coalition Member's name. *Order 3 - Shadow Alliance Mass Attack. Withdraw, meet with remaining Coalition Forces, and regroup for a counter-attack. *Order 4 - Massive Borg Attack. Attempt to recover Borg Nanoprobes and attempt to reprogram them to reverse Assimilation Process. *Order 5 - Massive Demon Invasion. Get as many civilians as possible and GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE! Members First Generation Commanding Officer *IceBite Active Members *May Vera (Covert Ops Specialist) *Tory Lund (Combat engineer) *Dawn Zurita (Close-Combat Specialist) *Alban Pahlke (Survivalist) *Aria Shadewood (Warlock/Magic Expert) *Onua (Heavy-Lifter) *Gilgamesh and Enkidu (Bladed Weapons Specialist and Canine Unit) *Qymaen jai Sheelal (Tactician) *Viper (Biological Weapon Identifier) *Skar (Assassin) *Lillian York and Lancelot (Demolitionists) *Winter Yale (Pilot/Ranged Combatant) *William Lennox (Tactician) Associated Groups *Cerberus Wing *Spartan Team Zodiac Coalition Contacts *Vincent Davenport *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Nalia Mae Sials Second Generation Quotes "Fortitudinis, Pertinacia, Et Spes" "Courage, Determination, and Hope" - Omega's Motto "There are those that seek fame, those that seek power, and those that seek justice. We seek to bring hope to our allies...and dread to our enemies. We are the Elite. We are the Best. We are Omega!" - Task Force Omega Oath Gallery Power_Armor_Suit.jpg|Lillian York using a suit of XR-45c, on an assignment for Task Force Omega Category:Task Forces